Water World
by PiPBiTESALOT
Summary: Living underwater and drinking the blood of fish, the Cullen's lifestyle is unlike any other vampire's. What happens when marine biologist Bella Swan finds them? Can't fit all the details into this summary...another one inside. reg. pairs
1. Chapter 1

The Cullens found it extremely difficult to live in a world where so much temptation lived so close

**The Cullens found it extremely difficult to live in a world where so much temptation lived so close. When Edward was one day exploring, he came upon a cave nestled far away from all humanity. Upon telling his family, the Cullens moved. In the cave was a hole, like in a beaver's damn, where they could escape into the ocean off of the coast of Australia where their new home was located. They lived in peace there, finally rid of the constant nagging of the monster inside them to drink human blood. Then, Bella Swan, resident Marine Biologist and a large believer in mermaids, glimpses them swimming. What will happen…DUN.DUN.DUN. **

**Water World**

**EPOV**

As soon as I entered the cave that I found, I knew it would be the perfect place for my family to live. Small holes where the water had washed away the rock allowed sunlight to enter. It reflected off the crystals that were pressed into the hard rock walls to create a sight not unlike a vampire in the sunlight.

It was absolutely perfect.

As I explored further, I noticed how rooms already seemed to be formed, with hallways and one huge cavern with a hole in the top that sunlight poured through.

"It's absolutely perfect…" I whisper-muttered to myself. And it was.

"EEEEKK!! Edward this is the most perfect place ever created!!" Alice squealed.

"Yeah, Edward, I must say. This place is pretty sweet…and Rose, babe, look! This can be our room!" Emmett said looking at a room down the hall from the giant cavern.

"Decorating this place would be fantastic! Edward, really, this perfect," Esme gushed.

I'm glad they all liked it. Now they all have even more perfect lives, with their stupid mates. It's something that I've never had the pleasure of feeling…love toward someone. As more than a friend of course. I love my family dearly.

"Hey Edward, get your skinny ass down here and look at this. The rock looks like a toilet. How cool is that?" Emmett said intelligently.

Okay I'm taking that back. I love _most_ of my family dearly. Most of the time.

**200 years later**

"Come on Edward! Let's go for a swim! Stop being such a Mr. Grumpy Gills, your making everyone feel bad." Alice said from outside of my door.

"No thanks, Alice," I replied simply. I didn't feel like it, it seemed I never did these days.

"Edward," Alice said, barging into my room, "you are going to get out of this room and stop moping around or I will personally drag your sorry ass out." Her bright golden eyes were wide and I swear I could see steam shooting from her ears.

I'm scared.

"Okay Alice, I'll come."

"No Edward I don't want you to just come! I want you to want to come and be something other than a fricken couch potato. A moody albino couch potato! You know wh—" she suddenly stopped talking and her eyes glazed over. She was having a vision.

About a minute later she came out of the trance, looked at me, smiled broadly, and walked out.

And so I was alone again.

Very alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Well this is my second story and it's kinda different which is good

**Well this is my second story and it's kinda different which is good. I've never read anything like it and hopefully you find it mucho entertaines.**

**AND NOW. WITHOUT FURTHER ADO. I PRESENT CHAPTER QUATRO OF Water World.**

**Ha.**

**Haha.**

**I got you. This is chapter dos! Not quatro. **

**I know you're all befuddled. Don't deny it…**

**NOW READ!**

**BPOV**

"Mike, I swear if you don't stop flirting with me when you _know_ I'm obviously not interested, your balls will meet my knee. Kapeesh?" I said to my hard-headed partner. We were loading our new research boat with all of our equipment getting ready to head to the south-eastern coast here in Australia to research the plants and animals that resided under and inside a new cave that geographers had yet to explore. If you haven't noticed, I'm a marine biologist.

"Aw, come on Bells, you know you want me. Denying it does nothing except make me try harder." Mike said obnoxiously. I took that in and tried a different approach.

"Okay then, you're right," I said, putting down the scuba diving kit I'd picked up to place in the boat, "I'm done denying it. Will you be my boyfriend?" I asked with a flirtatious smile. Despite harsh words and what I hoped came off as a rough exterior, I had no idea how to act around people. I guess you could call it my safe.

You don't have the right combination, you ain't getting in.

I've had enough problems in my life. I like avoiding new ones and getting it over with.

"Seriously? Of course I would! So you wanna come over to my place later tonight so we can, you know," he said with a wink, "get to know each other better?"

"Ugh, what kind of girl do you think I am? We are so over! Like totally, forever OVER!" I replied, exaggerating the dumb-blonde lingo.

"Huh?" He replied like the idiotic guy he was.

"Okay, listen Mike. You had me, you lost me. Now. Leave. Me. Alone." I said, still itching to kick where it would surely make him shut up. Depending on how hard I kicked, maybe he'd die.

I'd laugh.

I picked up the air tanks and walked on board to load them into the carrier, leaving a baffled Mike standing there.

Now I am laughing…

**Extra super short, yes I know but you gotta know whats going on here. And now you do. So be happy with what you get or shut up.. :DD**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so here's chapter 3

**Okay so here's chapter 3. **

**EPOV**

Once Alice had left the room I decided I would go for a swim. Just to please her.

I was getting kind of thirsty too.

I got up off the black couch that covered the north wall of my room and walked across my newly re-decorated, compliments of Alice obviously, room. Opposite the couch were long shelves almost completely covered with my CD collection. Music was the one thing that kept me going these days, though it was rare that I was allowed to go into town to buy new CDs. That and the fact that my family would never let me go to Italy and have the Volturi dispose of me. I see no point in living. 308 years of living of eternal damnation is much more than I ever bargained for.

Not that I ever actually had the chance to bargain at all.

I walked out of the door and headed down the hallway toward the main cavern where I dove into the ocean.

The gorgeous Australian sun was bright as ever today and my skin was, instead of shining like diamonds when in direct sunlight, reduced to a dull sparkle that blended in with the ocean perfectly. The good part about living here was that I never missed the sunlight like I did in Forks all those years ago.

I swam out from under the rocky bottom of our cave and went right, which headed into the deep ocean, where I spotted a large barracuda floating unmoving. Its teeth looked menacing as it stared toward nothing in particular near the coral reef ahead of us. I swam up behind it quietly yet quickly and my own sharp teeth penetrated its skin as I proceeded to drink its blood. I left the carcass alone because I knew it would eventually float up to the surface.

I swam back toward the coral reef near the beach that no one ever went to. I looked around, admiring the creatures that inhabited it. I saw several Knobby Stars and a clown fish that I had a staring contest with.

I didn't win.

I was about to head back to the cave when a shadow suddenly appear overhead. I looked up and saw a boat anchoring about 50 feet away from the underwater entrance to my home.

This wasn't the first time that it had happened but usually Alice would warn us when we would have a visitor and we were able to round up a couple of hungry sharks to scare them away. I had a bad feeling about these people though.

First of all, Alice either hadn't seen them coming or she chose not to tell us, which means a major scheme was in the making. They usually involved me, which scared me even more.

I quickly swam back to the cave and got out and ran, soaking wet, to Carlisle's office. I knocked urgently on the wooden door we had placed over the opening to his workplace. I heard a low 'come in' come from him and entered.

"Carlisle, we have visitors above water." I spoke calmly but quickly. His head snapped up from the medical book he was reading.

"When did Alice see that they'd be here?" He asked me.

"That's the thing, she didn't see them. Or if she did she didn't tell us. They're already here and were anchoring about 2 minutes ago. Everyone else is still out fishing." I replied.

"Well, this will be interesting…" he started as he got up from his chair and made his way to the ocean entrance to see for himself.

_Indeed it will, _I thought.

**Ehhh,that chapter kinda sucked. Sounded too proper to me. Oh well. I think that's just how this story is gonna be. review plz. I need to kno what you like and don't like about this story. **

**PLEASE. I don't kno if I should keep it going or not. HELP.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ummnuhhuh. Where am I going with this story? **

**I honestly have no idea. Im just writing cause im bored and the gossip girl episode is a re-run..**

**Take a peek and tell me what you think...THAT RHYMED! AHHHH!**

**Chapter CUATRO!**

**BPOV**

I sat in the sun light covering myself with sunscreen while Mike was driving that I first saw it, who turned out to be a him…kinda. A dull sparkle emitted from the ocean floor where a large fish, I thought at the time, was swimming away.

"Hey Mike," I spoke while standing up to put on my gear, "let's set the anchor out here, I think I see something worth taking a look at."

"Anything for you babe," He replied.

Damn that man.

I reached for my wet suit and pulled it on over my bikini before Mike could come out and make some obnoxious comment. I proceeded to put everything else on; goggles, air tank and hose, cap, flippers, etc. I sat on the edge of the boat, ready to go in backwards.

"Mike I'm heading on in, I want to see what that was before it gets away." I yelled over the engine he had yet to cut off. "And cut off the boat, you're wasting gas!"

"Okay, okay. I'll be down in a couple minutes." He replied.

I barely heard what he said before I put in my mouth piece, curled myself up slightly, and fell backwards into the water. I turned myself around and began swimming downwards to the bright ocean floor. I love the ocean; I just can't get enough of it. Plus there's no danger of walking so I don't have to worry about tripping constantly.

Though Mike has had to unhook my suit and other various accessories on it from pieces of coral more times than I'd like. ..

It's better than tripping every two steps in my opinion.

I made it down to the bottom and scooped up a handful of sand like I do everytime. There's something relaxing about it. I looked up to see a couple clown fish staring at me. Some see stars and crabs cluttered the otherwise bleach white Australian sand, though none of this is what caught my eye.

No, it was the fairly large deflated-looking barracuda sitting on the ocean floor that drew my attention. I swam a little closer only to notice teeth marks near its head. _Odd, _was the only thing that came to mind. There aren't many predators of barracudas, besides a shark or dolphin every so often. This one was too big to be eaten by another barracuda as well. I took the fish in my glove-clad hands and swiftly swam to the surface. I popped out of the water to a sight that is sadly burned into my memory from shear fear.

Mike was peeing into the water. _Oh no, _my head said.

_Oh yes, _reality said.

"Mike?!" I shrieked. "What in God's name do you think you are doing?? No wonder I have a dead barracuda in my hands! "

His head snapped around him as his gaze focused on me. A cocky smile spread across his lips and his lower body began to face my way.

"Why, I'm only taking a pit-stop. See anything you like?"

"If like means making me want to throw up and then jump off a bridge because I am just honestly _that disgusted,_ then yes. I just love everything about this moment!"

He chuckled once and then…got situated. "What were you saying about a barracuda?"

"I was just kidding around, you know…" I stuttered.

"Uhh, sure. Well I'll finish getting my gear on and be down. Hold on a couple more minutes."

_I just won't tell him about the barracuda. It can't be anything that important after all._

**I'm sorry these are really short chapters, but I'm giving you two of them. SO BE HAPPY. **

**ehh,wanna review??**


End file.
